The present invention relates to a method for working butt weld seams on band belts, in particular saw belts, in which a welding bead which protrudes beyond the belt contour on both broad surfaces and at opposite narrow faces of the belt, are at least partially removed by grinding.
Steel band belts, in particular saw belts for band saws are required in a great variety of circumferential lengths. The belt pieces, cut from a band supply to the required length, are connected at their ends by a butt weld seam. The welding bead must subsequently be removed at the broad sides as well as also at the narrow faces of the band belt. This is currently carried out manually by moving the band belt back and forth on a grinding disk, which is most often stationary, until the welding bead is ground off on a broad side. The band belt must subsequently be twisted in order to perform the same work on the other broad side. The ridges are subsequently also ground off on the narrow faces, with grinding in a tooth space of the saw belt requiring a great deal of attention and skill. When grinding the broad sides the welding seam can be heated to an impermissible degree when too high a pressure is applied, leading to a loss in strength which can cause dangerous tearing of the saw belt while in use.